


U&I

by deadbrainrot



Series: dream team highschool au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, George is confused, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No use of real names, easily flustered dream, george gets embarrassed, highschool, sapnap isn’t ignored, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbrainrot/pseuds/deadbrainrot
Summary: george breathes out. “it’s a note.”“can i see it?”he thinks about it for a minute, all of their eyes are on him. maybe he should just get it over with, tell dream. it’s not like dream would care anyways.“sure.” george nods as he pulls the paper out and hands it to his friend.dream uncrumbles it.george mistakes a song for a love letter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team highschool au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	U&I

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic, kinda based on k-on lol
> 
> this fic is not related to roadtrip at all

3/17

“we should start practicing soon.” dream, the lead guitarist leader of the band says as he stands up from the chairs that were lined up against the wall, but they all moved them to be facing each other. 

“too tired to move.” the bassist, george, says slumping down in his chair even more. he sighs loudly and groans. 

“you didn’t have to take a test today, it was dreadful.” sapnap spoke up, his drum sticks in his hands. 

“yeah, dream. the test was so hard, you were lucky you didn’t have to take it today.” george whines dramatically, looking over at dream who had his green guitar in his arms. 

dream wasn’t placed in their stupid class, so he had to endure a semester with no one but himself. 

another voice spoke up as the door opened, “oh hush, it wasn’t even that hard.” he said, walking past the other boys and putting down his bag next to the keyboard that was on the other side of the tiny room. 

“were you spying on us or something?” sapnap asked as he sat up from leaning on the side of george’s body. “nope, you guys were just being very loud.” the keyboard player, bad, smiled. 

“i’ll be right back.” dream says as he places his guitar against the wall an leaves the room. dream usually had to answer his phone or text someone back, he always brushed it off when asked about it though. 

“anyways, what’s that?” bad asks as his eyes go from the tall figure to the blue paper that’s sticking out of george’s pocket. 

“oh,” he takes it out. “it’s some love note, i don’t know. i found it in my locker, like a poem or something.” he shrugs and is about to place it back in his pocket before sapnap jumps at him, snatching it out of his hands. tearing some of it in the process. 

george would care a lot more about it actually had a name signed on it, so instead of making a big deal out of it. he calls sapnap a few mean names. 

“your smile appears even when i close my eyes, i want to show you the colors—“ sapnap was cut off from reading it by bad, “you should give it back to george.” he said, crossing his arms as he walks over to the two and stares down at them. 

sapnap huffs loudly and gives the blue note back to george, who smiles proudly at sapnap. “this isn’t fair.” the black haired boy speaks up, “bad is biased.” 

“i am not, we just need to practice.”

“yeah because i’m so much better than you.” george replies. 

“you are not ‘so much better’ than me.” 

“oh wanna bet—“

“guys!” bad yells. “we do not need to argue like this right now, we have a lot to do. plus dream would not appreciate you guys talking about love notes.” he directs his words to george and sapnap. “yes, dad.” sapnap playfully says and bad hums in response. 

after everyone is set up, dream walks back into the room. shoving his phone back into his sweatshirt pocket. “sorry, i had to call someone real quick.” he apologizes and everyone nods in understanding. 

they practice on their own for a short amount of time, tuning guitars and bases, practicing the scale and just playing annoyingly loud on purpose. 

“i think i’m gonna buy a new pick today.” george speaks up, “i lost mine.” 

dream rolls his eyes, “what a surprise.” he says sarcastically, picking up his instrument that was set on top of it’s case. “you’ve lost so many, i wouldn’t be surprised if there was a whole box of them in the lost and found.” 

“shut up,” the bassist grumbled as he crossed his arms. “aw, dream you made him angry.” sapnap cooed as he ruffled george’s dark brown hair. 

george pushes sapnap away “stop!“ he yells as he runs his hand through his hair a few times. “your greasy and gross hands just ruined my hair.” 

sapnap says back. “you sure that’s just not your hair?” 

“i hate you so much.”

as the two were fighting, george occasionally asking dream for help and dream ignoring him. the two who were not occupied were practicing on their own, talking about new song lyric ideas. 

george and sapnap “arguing” was very common, they all knew it was fun and games. so no one got offended since they all had the same understanding. it was funny for bad and dream to see them fight on occasions. 

as the bright blue sky turns into a hazy orange, the bickering calming down and the room getting warmer. they were all messing around with their instrument, sapnap sometimes playing loudly to mess up everyone and earning a hit in return. the giggles coming out of his mouth tell himself that it was worth it. 

“are we ready to wrap up? club activities are almost over.” dream asks as he looked behind him to see sapnap and bad discussing their very different sheet music. “i am, im ready to get my new pick so i don’t have to borrow from you anymore!” george says as he holds up the white pick with a sharpie drawn on smiley face on it. 

“i don’t mind you borrowing them, i have a bunch anyways.” dream shrugs as he takes the pick out of george’s hand and puts it into his guitar case. 

as more minutes go on, george and dream pack up their things. putting their instruments into their cases and waiting for the others to finish up as well. 

“got everything?” bad asks and everyone nods. “don’t leave your drum sticks here again, sapnap.” he says to remind him. 

“hah, i remembered them this time.” sapnap confidently says as he takes his backpack off of his back and opens it. “look, they’re in there!” he beams. 

“good job, you can remember basic stuff. now let’s go!” george quickly and sarcastically says as picks up his case and holds open the door. they all are quick to follow behind and go out one by one, george turning off the lights before closing the door. 

as they walk down the stairs, they hear students talk about their plans for spring break. making dream wonder what he and the others are planning, maybe they would have the chance to write and practice more. 

“are you gonna get a new guitar soon?” sapnap asks and dream looks at him. 

dream’s guitar was a gift from his parents for his 15th birthday, its been through a lot. being played until the strings snapped multiple times or downright abused (he used to keep it on the wall, but learned it was best on the floor when he found out it fell off the thing that was holding it up.) 

it was also bright lime green, many half torn off stickers of unreadable stores and bands on them. not to mention, sapnap, bad and george wrote all over it with permanent marker. 

sapnap drawing little fire symbols, which is the only thing he knew. bad drawing small dogs all across the back of it and george putting his own name everywhere. 

he could probably use an upgrade, but the obnoxiously bright green guitar was special to him. it held so many memories. it was the first guitar he’s ever owned and he used it to play in sapnap’s parent’s garage with him until they were told off. 

he and the guitar is the reason why their school could have their very own band, the band that he’s known for almost his whole life. being that the four of them all went to middle school together. 

“i don’t know, the guitar means a lot to me. i’ll save up money first before even thinking about buying a new anything.” dream says as he emphasizes the last word. “whatcha guys talking about?” george asks as he leans his head towards dream. 

“i asked dream if he was gonna get a new guitar anytime soon and he said no.” sapnap says as he looks over at his friend. “i did not say no! i just said i needed to get the money for one then i’ll think about it.” dream defensively says as his eyes land on sapnap who just laughs. 

sapnap rolls his eyes. “blah blah blah.”

3/18

george was glad it was finally the weekend, weeks of nonstop studying and no breaks was really wearing him down. he finally had some time to relax and just play games until-

dream: hi i’m leaving you lyrics in ur mail box so pls look over them when they get them to you 

george: I just wanted to play minecraft 

dream: boohoo  
dream: just look over them okay 

george: Fine 

dream: thanks georgie <3 

george didn’t know whether he wanted to strangle dream or thank him, strangle him because he knows that the lyrics are an important part of music making and to thank him because he is dream’s best judgment. 

he sighs as he goes outside to check the mail box, seeing the pre-sunset have hues of.. color. 

“orange, pink, blue.” he muttered to himself as he took a look at the sky then walking towards the white mailbox in front of his house. 

he opened it and reached in, but finding nothing. 

george: When are you bringing it over  
george: Answer me

dream: sometime next week or this week 

george: :(

dream: shut up i have to write it

george: Hurry :]

dream: for you <3

he stared at the message his friend just sent for a second, “i hate him.” he muttered as he shut the mailbox and made his way back into the house and into his room. 

he sighs and shrugs his blue zip-up sweatshirt off of him, placing it on the back of his chair then plopping himself down after. he stretches and opens up minecraft. 

bad: hi guys wanna come over tomorrow? ^-^

sapnap: is karl gonna be there

bad: are u gonna ditch us if he’s not there :0

sapnap: no  
sapnap: ….probably

dream: tHeyre bestfriends your honor 

sapnap: dream i love you too don’t worry 

dream: ik  
dream: love you too <3  
dream: and you too bad 

bad: awww love you too :3

george: ew

dream: and you george

george: GAG

sapnap: did you finally turn off auto caps 

george: should I?

sapnap: please do it 

george: Ok...

dream: finally 

bad: ^ 

george: hi

sapnap: FINALLYYYY

dream: LETS FUCKING GOOO

bad: LANGUAGE 

dream laughed at bad’s response, deciding to shut off his phone for now even though there were many pings. he watched as minecraft started, the red screen brightening up his dark room. 

he clicked on multiplayer, seeing the shared server the band has, online. he hums and double clicks it, the world loading in no time. 

right as he joined, he held down the tab button. seeing one person on, george, he can’t help but smile. he was glad george was enjoying the weekend already. 

GeorgeNotFound: thought you were working on the lyrics 

Dream: shut up 

he sighed and put his block character into their community house to keep himself safe. he stood up and and walked towards his bed, unsure of what to do. 

his mind was blank, he didn’t even know if he had the motivation to play minecraft— god, why did he even log on? he didn’t have the motivation to do anything, but he wanted to do something so badly. he felt useless without the motivation. 

he stepped away from his bed and then turned on his fan, the white sound filling his ears. he took his phone out of his pocket, staring at the last message bad sent. 

maybe he will find motivation with looking through old texts? “no, that’s stupid.” he mumbled to himself as he threw his phone down on his bed. then throwing himself on the bed after. 

he laid there, staring up at the ceiling for what felt like long hours. only to be interrupted by a ringing, a ringing from his phone. 

he patted his bed around him, feeling for his phone because he was way too lazy to sit up. once he’s grabbed it, he lifted it up and held it over his face. 

he squinted and tapped the green button, immediately putting the call on speaker. 

“hello?” dream muttered. 

“hi, whyd you leave?” 

dream sat up and turned his head to the monitor. “oh, i was laying down for a little. it just kicked me for being idle.” he explained, his eyes diverting down to the floor. 

he heard george scoff, “you worried me for a second. i thought you died or something.” 

“well i’m not planning on dying anytime soon, so you don’t have to worry about that.” dream smiled as he laid back down, settling the phone next to his head. 

“good to know.” there was a pause. “thought you were working on lyrics?” he teased and dream rolled his eyes. 

“i was trying to until you called me.” 

“you said you were just laying down, liar.”

“i was doing both.” 

“doubt it.” 

“you underestimate me.” dream said. 

george responds, “make that change then.” 

“fine, i’ll write the lyrics then drop them off at your house immediately.” dream sighs as his mind starts to race again. “i already wrote half of the song.”

the other hums, “then keep writing it, i bet it’ll turn out great.” dream knows he’s spewing out anything that comes to his mind. “then send it to me and i’ll tell you if it is bad.” george jokingly laughs. 

“alright,” dream nods— as if george can see him right now. “i’ll talk to you later?” he asks. 

george says quickly. “yeah, definitely. i can call tonight, sapnap and bad said they can all call as well. so we can possibly play something.” he suggests. 

“cool, i need to get more diamonds on our band smp anyways.” dream sits up to look at the monitor still displaying that he was kicked for being idle. 

“mhm, anyways. talk to you later.” 

“goodbye.” 

the call ended and dream felt relieved but very scared. he was scared of failing, he was afraid of continuing the song. it was risky to write half of it anyways, he needs to make up a lie in case they all question the lyrics. 

he bit the inside of his mouth and walked over to his desk, pulling out his grided math notebook and a pen. he was going to write the song in his math notebook. 

3/20

“the way you look in your blue sweater makes me feel nervous. you’re so pretty, but i wish i could see you closer. i want you to stare at me through—“ 

“george, help your brother with his math homework!” and george was interrupted. he was reading the letter he found on friday, wondering who it was from. no one crossed his mind though, the thought of someone writing a love note to him was funny. 

he did keep his locker slightly neat though, so maybe it was new? no, no way. 

he read it over quickly then folded the blue paper back up, placing it on his bedside table. he sat up and took a deep breath, usually things like this would stress him out. instead it only made him laugh, he knew nothing about this mystery person so why should it be any of his concern? 

he can’t get it out of his mind though, no matter how hard he tried. 

george threw his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms with a yawn. he stood up and stared at the floor for a second, staying silent with nothing but the sound of his fan spinning. 

he picked his head up and started walking downstairs, closing his door behind him. 

3/21 

“im thinking about buying a new guitar.” dream said as he leaned his back against the hallway. “really?” bad asked as he looked the blonde’s way. 

dream nodded, “yeah. my guitar is getting old and there’s so much random shit on it.” he explains as the image of his abused guitar play in his memory. “wow! so you took my advice!.” sapnap booted into the conversation. 

“there’s so many memories with your guitar though.” bad frowns. 

“i know, but— we can always make new ones.” dream smiled in response making sapnap beam. “new memories and new drawings, and this time i’ll write my name all over your guitar like george did.” he proudly said. 

bad rolled his eyes before looking around the hallway they were in, scanning each person who passes by. “speaking of george, where is he?” he asks as his attention goes back to dream and sapnap. 

“his chemistry teacher usually keeps him late.” dream shrugged it off. 

bad deadpans. “yeah, but not this late.” 

“should we go looking for him?” sapnap asks and they all look at each other and sigh. 

they all walk side by side towards george’s chemistry room. quick talk about new games and their band. 

once they make it, they see george on his phone standing outside of the room. “were you here the whole time?” sapnap asks as he practically throws himself onto george. “no—“ george strains as he pushes the other off of him. “i went to my locker quickly.” 

“what’s so interesting about your locker?” dream asks as he quirks his brow, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. “i was putting something away.” george quickly shoots back. 

dream laughs and rolls his eyes. 

“what were you putting away?” bad tilts his head to the side, sapnap following the question right behind him. “yeah, georgie. what were you putting away?” he grins. 

“oh shut up guys.” 

“bet it was—-“ 

the bell rings. 

george forces out a loud laugh. “well, can’t be late for class. see you guys after school!” he runs off. 

“i hate george.” sapnap says and his two friends laugh. 

“what class do you have, dream?” bad asks and dream looks down at his phone. “i have film making.” he says as he holds up his schedule. 

“i used to have that class, do you guys still just watch movies 24/7?” sapnap asks and dream nods. “yeah, we were watching the titanic or something last class.” 

“lucky.”

“anyways i should probably get going too,” dream says as he checks the clock that is placed on the wall in this hallway. “alright, see ya!” sapnap waves as the taller walks off. 

bad points towards their shared class, “let’s go?” and they both go to class as well. 

2:45 PM

“you brought the letter!” sapnap said, snatching the blue paper out of his bag. “hey!” george yells trying to grab the paper out of the others hand. 

“georgie!” sapnap teased him. 

“give it back!” 

bad walks over to the small table they were sitting at, all of them but one crammed into a small music room. “what are you guys doing?” 

“bad, he has my letter!” george cries out as sapnap starts to open it. 

“just let me read it!” sapnap pleads as he folds it messily, trying to beg his way into this. george sighs, “are you gonna tell anyone about this?” he asks. 

sapnap lights up. “nope, i won’t even tell dream.” 

“fine, you too bad. don’t tell anyone.” 

all three of them huddle around as sapnap peels open the blue paper. the words were messily scribbled on, looks like they were rushed and rough since there are a few spelling mistakes. 

“george someone has a crush on you!” sapnap screams out, grabbing the shorter by the shoulders and shaking him. “it probably isn’t even about me!” george defensively says, he hopes its about him though. 

“yeah because everyone owns a blue sweater.” the black haired boy says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “alex does, niki does!” george exclaims. 

“yeah, but who would ever crush on them? you’re the IT boy.” sapnap wiggles his brows, george making a gagging sound and pushing him away. 

they all turn their heads when the sound of the door opens, seeing a tall blonde boy wearing a lime green sweatshirt walk in with a black guitar case in his hand. 

“hi dream!” sapnap smiles as he shoves the blue letters into george’s pants pocket, earning a smack from him in return. 

“why would you do that?” george yells at him, sapnap giggling. “it was out of nervousness.” he says, making george hit him again on the arm. 

dream glares at them suspiciously. “what were you guys doing?” he asks as he puts down the guitar case and walks towards the three of the boys. 

“it was nothing, dream.” bad waves it off as he walks towards the keyboard. 

“what did sapnap just put in george’s pocket?” he points to the blue crumbled up paper that was messily half in the older’s front pocket. 

george breathes out. “it’s a note.” 

“can i see it?” 

he thinks about it for a minute, all of their eyes are on him. maybe he should just get it over with, tell dream. it’s not like dream would care anyways. 

“sure.” george nods as he pulls the paper out and hands it to his friend. 

dream uncrumbles it. 

“so you got the lyrics i dropped off?” 

3/22 

george refused to go to school the next day, he faked a sickness and was able to skip. he was embarrassed, he thought it was a love note but in reality it was some stupid lyrics that were written by dream. 

he didn’t even know how to feel about the situation, the lyrics made him feel something. 

and when it was revealed his best friend wrote it, the feeling didnt change. 

he shouldnt feel like this, he should be uncomfortable around the fact that dream wrote it. george reminded himself multiple times that it was definitely written about some cheerleader. 

sapnap: hey dude, you okay?  
sapnap: missed u at school today :(

george gulped and picked up his phone. 

george: sorry i’m fine  
george: i got sick this morning 

sapnap: really?  
sapnap: i’d be embarrassed if that happened to me too  
sapnap: dream’s not mad nor does he know you were gushing about it

george: i think i’d die if that were the case 

sapnap: anyways  
sapnap: are u coming to school tomorrow?? 

george: yeah  
george: :[

sapnap: nice  
sapnap: see you there <3 

george took a deep breath as he set his phone to the side, the air around him felt hot. spring was approaching and the warm breeze that swept through the slightly opened window made him shiver. 

he stood up, head hanging low as he took another minute to sort out and think about his thoughts and feelings.

“god.” he muttered as he rubbed both of his eyes. “i hate dream.” he added as he lifted his head. 

he started walking towards his door, slowly turning the handle. george opened the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing his mother. 

“i’m about to go to the store, go get the mail while i’m gone.” she said as she slipped on a light coat, walking out the garage door. 

george groaned in response, he did not want to go outside today. he sighed and went to grab an orange that was set in a little polymer bowl. 

he peeled it and ate the slices, sour and sweet filling his mouth. 

after a few minutes has passed from his mother leaving, he walked towards the front door. his whole body tensing as he opened it. 

the last thing he expected was seeing a certain someone standing by the white and red mailbox. he contemplated on if he should run back inside, but the person already saw him. it would be even more humiliating to run and shut the door. 

he casually walked down his driveway towards the mailbox, the person not moving one bit, only watching him. 

he spoke up as he opened up the metal, “hi dream.” 

“hey.” dream replied. 

“what are you doing here?” 

“i was gonna check up on you and i was about to give you the finished lyrics.” george looks up at him. “your mom told me you were here when she was driving off.” 

“oh.” was all george said. 

dream frowned, “did i do something wrong?” 

george shook his head, “no. sorry, i’m just sick.” dream laughed at that, “really? are you?” he asked with a smile. 

“i—“ 

dream raised a brow, “definitely faking just to get out of classes. you know we needed you for club practices, we’re supposed to be performing for the school festival.” he explained and george just sighed. 

“i’m sorry, theres just a lot on my mi—“

the younger cut him off again, “that you thought my lyrics were a love letter?” he tilted his head and george stared. 

his skin started getting hot with shame, he felt sweat build all over him and his face was probably red as a strawberry. 

“love letter? what are you talking about?” george played it off, laughing. 

dream bit his bottom lip. “i heard you, bad and sapnap. i was standing outside of the room for awhile because you guys were yelling about something, so i listened.” 

george mumbled, “oh my god.” he hid his face with his hands. “it’s a misunderstanding, i just thought that-“

“it was a love letter in a way. it was a song.” 

“yeah, no duh.” george unexpectedly rolled his eyes, making dream quickly fluster and nervously cough. 

“it was a love song, for you.” he manages to get out, his voice dying at the end. 

george’s eyes widen. “really?” 

“yeah,” dream nods. “the whole song. it’s about you, i was scared to write it. i tried to write about something else, but you were the only thing on my mind and i thought if i finally wrote about you. everything would stop, but i ended falling for you even more. i’m sorry, it’s so dumb.” 

“you like me?” george asks, still processing everything the other had just said. “oh my god, you like me?” 

“i- i do.” dream stutters. 

george smiles, “i think i like you too.” 

dream tries to suppress his growing smile, but he couldn’t. he throws his head back, laughing. “i’m so glad, i thought i was going to fucking embarrass myself. i practiced my speech all day.” he laughs even more. 

“you’re so dumb.” the one in the blue sweatshirt says, voice filled with endearment. 

“you love me though.”

“i do.” 

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3


End file.
